lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Emilie de Ravin
| birthplace=Mount Eliza, Victoria, Australia | character=Claire Littleton | imdb_id=0211087 }} Emilie de Ravin played the role of Claire Littleton on ABC's Lost, and has appeared in every season, save for Season 5. Background Originally from Mount Eliza, Victoria, Australia, De Ravin began studying ballet at the age of nine. At fifteen, she completed one year of study at the Australian Ballet School in Melbourne before dropping out. De Ravin soon took up acting, enrolling at Australia's National Institute of Dramatic Arts and the Prime Time Actors Studio. In 1999, De Ravin gained her first role as Curupira in the television series Beastmaster. However, she was written out of the role in 2000. The same year, she won the role of the alien-human hybrid Tess Harding in the American sci-fi drama Roswell. Since Roswell went off the air in 2002, de Ravin has made guest appearances in CSI: Miami, NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and The Handler. In 2005, she made her first film appearance in Brick. She followed up with roles in Santa's Slay in 2005 and The Hills Have Eyes in 2006. In 2004, de Ravin won the role of Claire Littleton in the groundbreaking series, Lost. In 2010 she starred in the feature film Remember Me with Twilight's Robert Pattinson. On June 19, 2006 De Ravin married her longtime boyfriend, Josh Janowicz, in Australia. The couple separated in June 2009 but after a trip to Japan with her husband, she called off the divorce. De Ravin resides in California with her two dogs, Bella and Mabel. Career Television * Credited number of episodes. Movies Video games Awards * In 2006, Emilie won Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series for Lost at the Screen Actors Guild Awards. Media appearances Talk show Emilie has appeared as a talk show guest in the following: * October 19, 2000 - The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (S3 E77) * December 5, 2000 - The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (S3 E110) * March 7, 2006 - The Ellen DeGeneres Show (S3 E121) * February 7, 2005 - Jimmy Kimmel Live (S3 E13) * March 9, 2006 - The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (S2 E108) * October 4, 2006 - Jimmy Kimmel Live (S3, E30) * September 22, 2008 - Jimmy Kimmel Live (S6, E130) * March 2, 2010 - Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (S2 E199) :Source: tv.com Magazine Emilie has been featured as the magazine cover or main topic of the following magazine articles: * Giant - June 2006 - "Aussie, Sexy, Hot! Lost's Emilie de Ravin" http://www.whosdatedwho.com/what/photo_view.asp?RD=001471079T3A1E3P * Entertainment Weekly - May 19, 2006 (cover) * Life - April 7, 2006 (cover) :Source: http://www.whosdatedwho.com/what/publicity_view.asp?RD=000081401m Miscellaneous *September 30, 2006: Sunset on the Beach (Season 3 premiere) *January 13, 2007: Academy of Television Arts & Sciences, "An Evening with Lost" Personal quotes :Source: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0211087/bio, Source: http://www.emilie-online.net/emilie/index.php?bio Trivia * Her name Emilie is pronounced Emily. * She played antagonist Chris Hargensen in the 2002 TV Movie remake of Carrie, based on the Stephen King novel, featured prominently in "A Tale of Two Cities" and Juliet's favorite book. * Her biggest TV roles ("Lost", "Roswell" and "Once Upon a Time") involved pregnancy and she was a pregnant murder victim in the film Brick (2005). http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0211087/bio *In 2005 she was named #47 of "Maxim" Magazine's "Hot 100"http://www.maxim.com/girls/articles/92466/2005-hot-100.html and in 2006, she was named number 65 http://www.maximonline.com/slideshows/index.aspx?slideId=1970&imgCollectId=94 also in 2008, she was number 68.http://www.maxim.com/Girls/68Emiliederavin/slideshow/24882/2463.aspx *She is allergic to peanuts, making it ironic that her character wants peanut butter. *She likes to garden in her free time. *She has two older sisters. *She is of French and British heritage. *Her favorite food is sushi. * Her nickname is Em. External links * Biography - at ABC Medianet * Photobucket images Fan sites * Emilie Online; Everything Emilie de Ravin * I Heart Emilie •Your online guide to Emilie de Ravin• * Emilie de Ravin World de:Emilie de Ravin es:Emilie de Ravin fr:Emilie de Ravin it:Emilie de Ravin nl:Emilie de Ravin pl:Emilie de Ravin pt:Emilie de Ravin ru:Эмили де Рэйвин De Ravin, Emilie Category:Via Domus voices Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 1 Cast